These days the increased patients have reported who are diagnosed as `open bite` disease (a type of malocculation called anterior open bite) where the upper front teeth and the lower front teeth do not meet each other no matter how the upper back teeth and the lower back teeth bite well each other without a gap. To cure the open bite the dentist has to pull the unequal teeth a little to the level enough to fill the space between the upper front teeth and the lower front teeth out of the gem as well as keep the cured position after he/she moves the irregular teeth to the vertical direction so as to prevent the corrected row of teeth from getting back to the former unequal line. The prior orthodontia could cure the patients who have an irregular set of teeth, some of which lean outside and others incline inside using the implement of the metal braces to give a press to the horizontal direction so as to keep the corrected position of the moved teeth. Such a prior art is apparently useless for the remedy of `open bite` where the teeth have to be moved to the vertical direction.
To treat the open bite the inventor has invented a new implement `positioner` for fixing the improved line of teeth and also a novel method to anchor the `positioner` at the right place in the mouth. As shown in FIG. 4 the positioner30 has depressions31 moulded into the shape of tooth line and hollows32 moulded to agree with the projections39 affixed on the back side of the cured teeth33,36. The depressions31 are deeper than the depth of teeth33,36 so that the space40 appears which prevents the positioner30 from pushing the tooth33 toward the direction of its root34 or pressing the tooth36 toward the direction of its root37. A part41 of the positioner30 is made of a rigider material, one end of it supports the upper gem35 and the other end bears the lower gem38 so as to keep the space40 open and prevent the positioner30 from pressing the treated teeth33,36 toward their root directions. In this invention a specialized tool is employed as shown in FIG. 5 the head51 of the tool50 is made of a material which does not react with the photo-synthetic resin in the photo-synthetic reaction but can let the light pass through so as to stiffen the photo-synthetic resin54 in the concave52 by causing the photo-synthetic reaction. The polycarbonate resin is a good choice for such a head51. A dentist can fill the concave52 with the loose photo-synthetic resin54 and handle the rod53 of the tool50 to position the head51 at the back side of the tooth36 adjusting to the appropriate place, usually 1 mm or 2 mm apart from the gem38 as the letter E indicates, then irradiate the beam of light toward the resin54 to harden it and form the projection39 on the back side of the tooth36.